P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M. (HAB's Version)
The Perilously Overpowered Terror And Super Slow Impossibly Unacceptable Monstrosity is a deadly, dangerous, killer. It will destroy MANY of your towers, so make sure to be careful. Don't mess around here, or you could potentially get a game over. The round is 1,110. You are determined to continue on, and defeat the next wave of bloons. But something is off. What's this? A potassium blimp? P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M. has 110,000 HP, and moves as fast as 0.15 relative to a red bloon. Its extreme slowness opens up many opportunities for attack and a longer time to reach the end. However, its speed doesn't match up with its abilities. Abilities WATER!!!: Whenever the P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M. touches water on a water map, it pops and cracks and deals splash damage within a 190px radius of it. The damage dealt to each tower is 10HP per tower. For every 3 seconds P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M. is on water, it deals the splash damage once. However, since P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M. is made of potassium, it takes 10HP damage every half second while it's over water. Potassium Razors: Out of the two slots on P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M.'s sides, two razors come flying out of the blimp. Each razor has a pierce of 19, and each tower touched by them is dealt 30HP damage. This ability does not work for air towers, and it does not work for submerged towers either. Every razor launch happens every minute. Water Resistivity: Every time the P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M. gets hit with a water-based attack, it reflects it and shoots it back towards the tower that shot it. The attack deals half the damage it usually does to the tower. Similar to the other WATER!!! ability, it is dealt double the regular damage by water attacks. Mini Potassium Missiles: The 8 small potassium missiles on the sides of P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M. are able to fire at any time. If the P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M.'s health level drops below 70,000, it starts launching these missiles, 1 per 45 seconds. Each missile deals a direct impact damage of 25HP and a splash radius of 200px, and dealing 10HP damage. If the blast happens to encounter water, it splashes inside and deals an extra 2HP damage to water towers. Large Potassium Missiles: The 2, bluer, larger rockets are also able to launch as well. If the P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M.'s health level drops below 30,000, it launches both of them simultaneously. The 2 rockets fly to random parts of the map, usually far away from each other, and deal 40HP damage from direct impact, and 20HP damage from a 350px blast radius. With water towers, an extra 4HP damage is dealt. Potassium Cannons: On the wings of P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M., there are 2 guns that can fire potassium out of them. Each potassium shell moves at the speed of a pink bloon and can deal 10HP damage each, They fire every 20 seconds, simultaneously, and at the 5 strongest towers on the map. Concentrated Potassium Beam: The blue glowing ball on the top of the blimp can charge up every 2 minutes to fire a super-charged laser created from pure potassium. The laser has infinite pierce and deals 50HP damage per 2 seconds. Any time the laser touches water, it deals an extra 60HP damage to water towers. So beware of this attack. Tactical Potassium Nuke: ''The tactical potassium nuke can only be launched once, out of the front of P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M., when P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M.'s HP level reaches 1,000. It launches the nuke as a last ditch effort and it explodes into 100 specks of potassium, additionally with a 1,000px-radius blast. Each tower caught in the blast is dealt 50HP damage, and 70 for water towers. The specks of potassium deal 5HP damage for each tower they touch. They fly randomly around the map and splash when they reach water. Their splashing can damage any tower within a 60px radius damage, and any water tower caught in the splashing is dealt with an additional 3HP damage. ''Chemical Explosion: After P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M. is killed, it explodes across the entire map and deals 90HP damage to every tower and 11 damage 5 rounds after. For water towers, the potassium explosion is worth 95HP damage. After destroying P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M., you are rewarded with $19,000,000,000 in-game, 110,000,000,000 XP, and 11,000MM. You also get an achievement called "Elemental Killer," which is worth 300AP. Trivia * If you are on the Discord, you should have expected this conception sooner or later. * The reason the numbers 11 and 19 appear sometimes is because K (potassium's letter on the periodic table) is the 11th letter from the alphabet, and 19 is potassium's number on the periodic table. * I'm obsessed with potassium. Help me. Category:Blimps Category:Attacking Bloons